Arrache moi
by langedesenfers
Summary: Dray écrit une lettre afin de dévoiler ses sentiments...Songfic DMHG
1. Chapter 1

_ Et voilà une petite OS, Dray/Herm comme toujours. Elle est basée sur la chanson de Louise Attaque "Arrache moi"._

_C'est pourquoi les paroles en italiques appartiennent à l'auteur et donc pas a moi!_

_Pensez vous que je dois écrire la réponse d'Hermione ainsi que sa réaction, ou cela n'est pas nécessaire?_

_Sur cela, bonne lecture et laissez une petite reviews... ;_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arrache moi…**_

Je n'en peux plus de te croiser au hasard des couloirs.

Tu es toujours si souriante, si douce, et si joyeuse.

Tu as un regard rempli d'amour…

Mais il ne m'est pas adressé, moi je n'ai le droit qu'à ta haine…

Alors s'il te plait…

_Arrache-moi les yeux  
Que je ne puisse plus voir  
_

J'ai pourtant si souvent rêver de toi, que tes regards et tes sourires soient pour moi.

J'ai si souvent rêvé de pouvoir te toucher et te montrer toute la tendresse que je ressent à ton égard.

Que je puisse te prouver que je peux t'aimer autant si ce n'est plus que lui…

_Arrache-moi les mains  
Que je ne puisse toucher  
_

_Arrache-moi les ongles  
La douleur jusqu'au bout des doigts  
_

Car cette douleur ne sera rien comparée à celle que je ressens à chaque fois que tu es loin de moi, et que tu me dis ces mots qui me blessent tant.

Pourquoi me hais tu à ce point là ?

Ne vois tu donc pas que je souffre ?...

J'ai tellement peur que tu remarques ce que je n'ose te dire, et en même temps, tellement peur de ce que je ressent réellement.

Car c'est bien la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment.

Je n'ose même pas le nommer…

_Arrache-moi le cœur  
Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur  
_

J'ai tellement peur de savoir ce que tu penses réellement pour moi, car je vois tellement de haine dans tes yeux qui peuvent montrer tellement d amour quand tu le souhaites…

_Arrache-moi la tête  
Que je ne puisse savoir  
_

Je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ces mots, ceux que tu prononces à mon encontre, ceux qui me blessent tant, ces mots de colère.

Mais pourquoi ne vois tu pas ce que je pense réellement de toi ?

Ne vois tu pas que je ne veux pas entendre cela, que j'attends d'autre mots que tu ne prononceras jamais…

_Arrache-moi les oreilles  
Que je ne puisse t'entendre  
_

J'aimerais tellement être né autrement, si je n'avais pas été ainsi, peut être que nous n'en serions pas là…

J'ai tellement envie d'être près de toi, de pouvoir t'embrasser, t'enlacer, te toucher, te caresser, te donner du plaisir avant tout…

Je souffre tant sans toi…

_Arrache-moi les...  
La douleur jusqu'au bout de moi  
_

_Arrache-moi le cœur_

_Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur_

Car je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu es toujours présente dans mes pensées, je ne vois que toi.

Je t'en prie écoute moi encore un petit peu, j'aurais aimé te dire tout cela en face, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas la force, t'entendre me rejeter, je ne peux vraiment pas le supporter…

Me dire que tu en aimes un autre, me dire que nous ne pouvons être ensemble à cause de différences…

Mais ne comprends tu pas que je sais tout cela mieux que personne, et que pourtant je t'aime comme un fou ?

J'aurais tant voulu essayer de te le prouver, et pourtant je n'ai pas trouvé le courage.

J'ai donc laissé une trace de mes sentiments sur ce parchemin.

Je te le laisse sur la table de notre salle commune…

Quand tu la liras je ne saurais, je l espère, plus de ce monde…

J'aurais rejoint mes ancêtres, et je te surveillerais de là, car oui je te le promet, je deviendrais ton ange gardien, et je te protègerais de tout mon être.

Puisque je ne peux le faire ici, je préfère mettre fin à mes jours…

Adieu ma belle, sache que je t'aimerais toujours et à jamais…

A toi ma belle Lionne, ton Serpent…


	2. Petit blabla

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la bonté de me laisser des reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !!

Je veux également vous souhaiter une bonne année avec tout pleins d'amours, et de bonnes choses !

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, après mûre réflexion je préfère ne pas faire de chapitre suivant. Je vous laisse imaginer votre propre suite.

Gros bisoux a tous et à très bientôt j'espère !!

Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle OS que j'espère finir bientôt, devinez avec qui ? Dray Herm bien sûr !

A très bientôt !! Bisouxxxxxxxxx à tous je vous adore !


End file.
